


Better?

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Patient Erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a fucking joke?” Levi demands, marching over to Erwin’s desk and slamming both hands down on the polished surface. “How the fuck am I supposed to get these brats ready for an expedition in three weeks time when we haven’t even got enough gas to get them round the fucking training ground?”  Levi’s brows are drawn down into a furious scowl, thin lips twisted into a vicious snarl.  A lesser man might have backed away, Erwin steeples his fingers together under his chin and regards him seriously.</p><p>Erwin knows when to talk and when to be silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better?

Erwin is sitting at his desk working on the strategy and formation for the forthcoming expedition when the door bangs open and Levi strides into his office unannounced, uninvited, and clearly unamused. 

“This is a fucking joke?” he demands, marching over to Erwin’s desk and slamming both hands down on the polished surface. An inkwell teeters perilously and a precariously balance pile of papers slides gracefully to the floor.

“How the fuck am I supposed to get these brats ready for an expedition in three weeks time when we haven’t even got enough gas to get them round the fucking training ground?”

Erwin lays down his pen in order to give the Captain his full attention. Levi’s brows are drawn down into a furious scowl, thin lips twisted into a vicious snarl. A lesser man might have backed away, Erwin steeples his fingers together under his chin and regards him seriously.

“And that last shipment of blades isn’t worth shit. They wouldn’t take down a chicken never mind a fucking titan.”

Levi circles his desk like something feral and predatory. 

“These recruits are so fucking green they’d shit themselves if they even saw a fucking titan. What the fuck is fucking Shadis teaching them these days? Three years of fucking training and they can’t even put their gear on without tying themselves in knots? It’s a fucking death sentence sending them out there in three weeks.”

He stops in front of the large windows that overlook the training ground and gestures in the direction of the walls. Erwin can just see him from the corner of his eye but doesn’t turn round.

“Are you fucking listening to me Erwin?”

He stalks back round to the front of Erwin’s desk and glares at him, eyes cold and hard as a winter night.

“We may as well just slaughter the brats right here and save ourselves the bother of hauling their sorry asses outside the god forsaken walls.”

He’s leaning forward over the desk, jabbing his finger onto the map that is spread out in front of Erwin. Erwin stares at him, expression neutral. Levi pauses and straightens up, folding his arms across his chest. There’s a moment of silence. Erwin can see the tension thrumming through him, the muscle jumping at the corner of his jaw. Then he’s off again.

“And when the fuck was the last time you tidied this fucking shit hole? Look at the fucking state of the place. You’re supposed to be the Commander of the fucking Survey Corps not some shitty third-rate clerk. And I suppose I’m going to be the one who has to clear up this fucking mess? I’ve got fucking better things to do with my time than clear up after your sorry ass you know.”

Levi drops onto the couch and crosses his arms and legs in a dramatic flourish. Erwin waits for a moment to see if he’s going to continue but Levi just sits there glowering at him, radiating fury and exasperation. Erwin knows from long experience that Levi’s temper rarely burns out so quickly and can be reignited in a moment by a careless comment or a thoughtless word. However for all Levi’s volatile temper and brusque manner, he is patient and considerate to his subordinates, and that he cares deeply for each and every one of the soldiers under his command. Erwin knows that this is one of the few places that he allows himself to blow off steam; this is the only place where he feels sufficiently secure to let his guard down and let himself go. Erwin can give him that. It’s the very least he can do.

He pushes his chair back, walks round his desk and sits down at the other end of the couch opposite Levi.

Levi glances at him scornfully, huffs in annoyance and turns pointedly away. Despite his best efforts, Erwin can’t help the corner of his mouth twitching up into the smallest smile. Thankfully Levi is too absorbed in his own temper to notice. 

He’s still glaring furiously in the opposite direction when Erwin reaches out and grasps the back of his neck with one hand. Levi stiffens, and there’s a moment of resistance before he tilts, hesitates, and falls sideways, collapsing heavily against Erwin, head coming to rest in his lap. Erwin keeps his grip steady on the back of Levi’s neck as he brings his other arm around to hold him. Levi pulls his feet up onto the couch and curls into a comma. He feels heavy as lead in Erwin’s lap.

They remain motionless like that, Levi with his face pressed into Erwin’s lap, Erwin’s hand on the back of his neck, thumb brushing over the soft stubble of his undercut, arm draped loosely over his shoulder. Erwin leans his head back against the couch and closes his eyes. There’s a knock at the door but he ignores it and they go away soon enough.

Eventually Levi exhales a long breath and stretches, turning over onto his back so he can look up at Erwin. His eyes are clearer, but he’s not quite done yet.

“Well?” He demands, but the sharpness is gone, he just sounds tired now.

“New supplies of gas are being delivered tomorrow.” Erwin replies, smoothing hair off Levi’s brow. “I’ve ordered the last consignment of blades to be returned to the manufacturer and have told them that if they ever think of endanger the lives of my men again I’ll be having a word with the Military Police about their illegal ore shipments. And I’ve informed Zackley that I’m delaying the mission by a month until we have time to get the trainees in shape. We can’t afford to throw away lives at this stage.” He pauses to pick a speck of fluff off the collar of Levi’s jacket. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything about the state off my office. I do try, but I don’t think I’ll ever reach your exacting standards.”

“You’re fucking hopeless Smith.” Levi squints up at him, wrinkling his nose.

“I know,” Erwin concedes, “where would I be without you?”

“Fuck knows,” Levi snorts, as he pushes himself up to sitting.

He stands and stretches until his spine cracks, a sound that never fails to make Erwin wince.

“Right,” he continues briskly, “I’d better get going, can’t sit around here on my ass all day.”

“Indeed,” Erwin agrees. He stands up, places his hands on Levi’s shoulders and plants a kiss in his hair. “Better?”

Levi leans in towards him nods.

“Yeah, thanks old man.”


End file.
